Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.
is the second story in the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 13, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 4 sets free Mr. Boss, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard, and Soccer Mom and offers them suspended sentences if they do what he says, which is why he has taken the liberty of poisoning their sodas! In 48 hours, the villains' tonsils will inflate to ginormous blimps until their tonsils pop like balloons. Toiletnator escapes from the Arctic Prison and drinks the soda, forcing Numbuh 4 to include him as well. The only way for the villains to get the antidote it to win a bowling tournament being held at Pinhead Lanes Bowling Alley. The reason why Numbuh 4 wants the villains to win is because he's tired of polishing his dad's trophies. Ending Credits The bowling team the villains beat up are still bound in the lockers and shouting out for help. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 40 to Life (debut) Allies *Sydney Beatles *Charlie *Gus Villains *Mr. Boss *Count Spankulot *Soccer Mom *Stickybeard *Toiletnator *Villains (bowling team) *Aussie Alley Masters Cameos *Numbuh 86 (mentioned) *Gramma Stuffum *The Iguana *Eggbert Eggleston *Mr. Eggleston *Pauley *Kimmy Arno *Scotty Vincent *Gracie Lu *Ugly Children *Nick *Nick's mom Locations *KND Arctic Prison *KND Moonbase (mentioned) *Beetles' Residence *Pinhead Lanes Bowling Alley Villain Technology *Stickybeard's Cannons 2x4 Technology *D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P.O.D. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *P.I.C.K.L.E.R. *V.E.G.G.I.E. Songs *Victory Dance Transcript Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N./Transcript Voice credits *Ben Diskin: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Dee Bradley Baker: Numbuh 4, Toiletnator *Cree Summer: Numbuh 5 *Lauren Tom: Numbuh 3 *Jeff Bennett: Mr. Boss, Sydney Beetles, Bowler *Grey DeLisle: Soccer Mom *Jennifer Hale: Nick's mom *Mark Hamill: Stickybeard *Jess Harnell: Charlie, additional voices *Daran Norris: Count Spankulot *James Arnold Taylor: Numbuh 40 to Life, Gus *Dave Wittenberg: Nick Trivia *This is the fourth Mr. Boss episode. Mr. Boss later appears in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. *The villain team is a parody of DC Comics' Suicide Squad, who are fitted with explosive collars, and the 1967 film The Dirty Dozen. *Knightbrace, Gramma Stuffum, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Chester, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Professor XXXL, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Laura Limpin, Cree Lincoln, Heinrich von Marzipan, Chad Dickson, Father, the Delightful Children, and Common Cold are the only villains who don't appear in this episode. It can either be assumed they have served their time or were elsewhere at the time. **Heinrich, however, appears in the next episode, Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. *Wallabee's pool is still filled with sand like it was at the end of Operation: P.O.O.L.. *This and the previous episode, Operation: H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. are two episodes with one of the Sector V members as the antagonist. *Numbuh 4 gets sent to the KND Arctic prison and his dad visits him there where we see him polishing his dad's giant trophy. *Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 don't appear until near the end of this episode when they turn on Numbuh 4 for getting the villains to help him. *In this episode, it's revealed that Mr. Boss, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard, and Soccer Mom are all the villains bowling league champions. *Mr. Boss was seen reading a magazine called "Villain". Gallery Crime Villain 2 - Count Spankulot.png Crime Villain 3 - SoccerMom.png Pinhead Lanes Bowling Alley.jpg Fabulousness.png 9DCA1665-F000-4C06-99C3-E792B51E3F17.jpeg CodenameKidsNextDoor511Operratio-40.jpg VillainsTeam.png AussieAlleyMasters.png M.I.S.S.I.O.N. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Team episodes